1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply modules and particularly power supply modules for use with strip lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strip lighting fixtures used to illuminate the interior of furniture pieces or to provide decorative and accent lighting are known in the art. These types of fixtures are typically formed from an elongated track of insulating material which is formed in a flat strip and contains a series of electrical connections or clips for mounting cylindrical glass bulbs. The flat strip includes a pair of electrical contact leads along its opposite edges which connect alternately with the bulb clips to provide current to the bulb. Strip lighting fixtures of this type are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,081. While such fixtures have been found to be highly desirable in use, connecting the contact leads of the strips to conventional electrical supply boxes, is often awkward or unpleasing in appearance.